Cait
Cait is a young woman from the Cantii tribe who was due to undergo an initiation into womanhood on the eve of the Solstice. The ceremony was interrupted by the arrival of the Roman Empire, leaving her in a limbo state between girl and woman. Saved from the destruction of her village by the outcast Druid Divis, there is much more to Cait than she knows and she will play an important role in the future of Britannia itself. She is the girl with no name. Biography After the destruction of her village, Cait woke up next to Divis, who questioned her about valuables in her home. When they went to search her home, they found everyone remaining dead and the place looted. Divis offered to take Cait to the cave, but she must leave her cat behind. While they traveled, they were ambushed by to apparent thieves. Divis offered up their food and Cait, as a virgin, for his own life. Cait, indignant, watched as Divis mesmerized the two into dropping their weapons and letting them go. Later, in the forest after a nights rest, Cait wakes up to three Romans passing her in the woods, without seeing her, and no Divis to be seen. But there is a circle around their sleep zone. When Divis returns from berry hunting, Cait recounts the experience and then declared that Divis protected her by creating this circle around her before he left to make her invisible. He denied this, clarifying that he made the circle for when he slept as protection, but then expresses surprise that it would have functioned similarly for her, but then immediately mocked her limbo between girl and woman making her invisible to everyone. Confronted by a wolf, Cait runs away and the single wolf grows to three wolves. As Cait runs through the forest falls through a trap in the forest floor where her leg became impaled and she's knocked unconscious. Upon waking she pulls the spike through her leg and she crawls out of the trap. Cait again was confronted by one of the wolves, at which she threw her makeshift spear and ran it off. But two wolves remained behind her, so she built fires near the stream to keep them away and cauterized her leg would to stop the bleeding. When the fires died down, she traveled through the stream to get away from the wolves where in time she came upon the camp holding her father. She witnessed the burned blinding of her father as consequence of striking one of his captors. After she flees, she comes across Divis mesmerizing two Roman soldiers and asks for his help. When he rebuffs her, she snatches his stone and runs. Divis runs after her and pleads for the stone back. After asking again for help and Divis come closer for the stone, she swallows it, offering to give it back if he helps her get her father out of camp. Personality In the wake of her sister's death and her father's abduction, Cait develops as a stubborn and defiant individual determined to save her father. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Cantii tribe Category:Females